disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel (dog)
Angel is a character created by the user agentjayhawk. Application located here. Abilities Angel is quick and agile, as well as strong for her age. Personality Angel is very brave and confident when she needs to be. She also has a tendency to be kind, patient, trusting, intuitive, sweet, friendly, and generous. Most of the time, though, she is sarcastic, suave and spunky, giving her an air of tom-boyishness. Opinions of Other Characters Scamp: the one Angel cares about and loves most; it's because of him that she now has a forever-family. the triplets: are now her best friends (second only to Scamp), and feel to her like the sisters she never had. Tramp and Lady: the parental figures Angel has always wanted. Buster:'' she considers him her sworn enemy, and avoids him at all costs. History Angel once lived with five families that all gave her up because they either moved, had a baby or an allergy. She decided to live a wild life and found Buster and the junkyard dogs, and although she never really took them as a family, she had no choice, since she had nobody else. She met Scamp one day while she and the gang were teasing the dogcatcher by tossing his hat around. They then made a break for it, with the dogcatcher close behind. Later, Scamp found Angel in a back alley foraging for scraps. After informally introducing themselves, she led him to the junk yard. Overtime, Angel developed a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Scamp, but said relationship soon became rocky when Angel found out that the Tramp was Scamp's father, and that Scamp didn't want to be part of that family anymore. Angel later scolded him and reminded him that his family still loved him. In the ensuing argument between Angel, Scamp and Buster, Scamp accidentally let it slip that Angel wanted to be a house dog, causing Angel to get kicked out of the gang. She angrily ran off. Roaming the streets alone an hour later, after the sun had set, she saw that Scamp, now without a collar, had been caught by the dogcatcher and was being taken to the pound. Angel immediately ran to Scamp's home, finding Tramp and Lady on the porch. Telling them of Scamp's predicament, she and Tramp dashed to the pound, and Tramp rescued Scamp from Reggie, a fierce dog that Scamp had faced earlier. The two were then confronted by the dogcatcher, but Angel took care of him. The rising morning sun saw the three returning to the junkyard, where Scamp retrieved his collar and left Buster buried under a pile of junk. After this, Angel was welcomed into Scamp's family, and prepared to live happily ever after... ...That is until Tramp, Lady, and Scamp left for the Pridelands in answer to Yen Sid's call. After nearly two months of waiting for them to come back, she decided to go after them and join the FoG, like they did. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Angel (dog).jpg Angel (dog) 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters